We have shown that average levels of alcohol slow recovery from glare stimuli for photopic light conditions and that this alcohol induced effect may last for 5-6 hours after drinking. In this proposed research the electroretinogram is to be used to objectively test the hypothesis that the alcohol effect can be seen at the retina. The research also examines the hypothesis that both rod and cone aspects of vision are altered by alcohol, and further that the magnitude of vision loss is spatial frequency dependent. These hypotheses will be tested in 2 main studies involving 15 subjects in double-masked experiments at 3 dose levels, including placebo. The results, in addition to adding to the understanding of glare recovery mechanisms, have direct relevance for night driving conditions where rod vision and low spatial frequency objects are most important and where glare stimuli are most likely to be encountered.